


Lazy Day

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Lazy Day

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeep.

"G'mornin', Sas'ke," Naruto mumbled, nuzzling his boyfriend's warm, pale cheek.

"M'tired, go back t'sleep," Sasuke replied, burrowing further into the sheets. "S'our day off, anyway."

"Oh. Right..."

"Hmm."

"So, we gonna stay in bed all day?"

"Mm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mm."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'sleepy Uchiha'."

"Fuck you."

"Now THAT I understood. And maybe later, when you're more awake."

Sasuke groaned, angrily burying his face in his pillow. Naruto's teasing frustrated him even while he was awake, not to mention when he'd only just woken up. He knew the blond only meant it lovingly, but it was one of the things about their relationship he didn't like. He didn't mind the gentle good morning kisses and sleepy good night snuggles -- those he could live with -- and he couldn't complain when it came to the sex, but the teasing was what got to him. The teasing and the flirting. 

"Ah, shit. I gotta pee, be right back," Naruto whispered, kissing his boyfriend's hair before wiggling out from under the blankets and hurrying across the hall.

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered, rolling onto his back with a sigh. He yawned and stretched, cracking his neck and knuckles as he always did. He sat up, but a few moments later, he didn't see the point in it. He flopped back down. 

"Ahh, much better," Naruto said as he came back in, plopping down next to him in a heap. "So, whaddya wanna do today?"

"Meh," Sasuke replied, still too sleepy to care.

"That's not an answer, teme."

"Whatever."

"Whoa, multiple syllables!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Make me," Naruto teased.

BAMF.

He had smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Sas'ke, that's mean," Naruto whined, frowning.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Sas'ke?"

Still ignored him.

"Saaaaaaaaas'ke..."

Nothing.

"Well, if you wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with me all day, all you had to do was say so," Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Then shut up and cuddle, usaratonkachi."

"Yessir," Naruto declared, saluting mockingly before scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Sasuke, who hummed in gratitude.

Except for a few bathroom breaks and snack runs, neither Uzumaki nor Uchiha bothered to get out of bed that day. Most of the time was spent snoozing, debating, snuggling, and chatting, but a few passionate kisses did lead to, well, other activities.


End file.
